Born of Stars
by DelphineAngua
Summary: Blaustern und Eichenherz kriegen Junge im SternenClan (ich weiß, unmöglich) Die Jungen werden erwachsen usw.
1. Clankatzen

**FlussClan**

**Anführer**:

SOMMERSTERN- braun gefleckte Kätzin mit gelben Augen

**Zweiter Anführer: **

NACHTWIND- schwarz-weißer Kater mit blauen Augen

**Heiler**:

STURMFLÜGEL- dunkelgrauer Kater, Mentor von FUNKENPFOTE

**Krieger:**

SILBERLICHT- weiße Kätzin mit schwarzen Streifen am Rücken

PINSELOHR- braun-graue Kätzin mit weißer Brust und gelben Augen, jüngste Kriegerin

SCHILFBLATT- rotbrauner, kräftiger Kater mit grünen Augen

REGENFLÜGEL- sandfarbene Kätzin mit grauen Flecken und blauen Augen

WOLKENFUSS- silberner Kater mit weißen Pfoten und gelben Augen, Mentor von LERCHENPFOTE

MORGENSTREIF- schildpattfarbene Kätzin

FALKENFLUG- dunkelbrauner Kater, Mentor von KIESELPFOTE

ASCHENKRALLE- grau gefleckte Kätzin, Mentorin von BLATTPFOTE

RUSSSCHWEIF- kleine hellgraue Kätzin mit dunkleren Flecken und einer weißen Schwanzspitze

FARNSCHWEIF- schlanker, hellbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen

FLUSSKRALLE- großer, rotbrauner Kater mit vernarbtem Gesicht

ERDPELZ- braune Kätzin mit orangenen Augen, Mentorin von SPATZENPFOTE

NEBELFELL- schildpattfarbener Kater mit blaugrünen Augen

BUSCHFELL- grauer Kater mit grünen Augen

LÖWENFARN- goldbrauner Kater, Mentor von BRISENPFOTE

TAUPELZ- schlanker, grau- weißer Kater

LAUBFLÜGEL- kleine, orange getigerte Kätzin

**Schüler:**

FUNKENPFOTE- bunt gesprenkelte Kätzin, in der Ausbildung zur Heilerin

FISCHPFOTE- hellbraune Kätzin, Schwester von FUNKENPFOTE

KIESELPFOTE- grau gefleckter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen

BLATTPFOTE- weiße Kätzin mit hellbraunen Flecken und grünen Augen

SPATZENPFOTE- dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit hellblauen Augen

BRISENPFOTE- schwarzgrauer Kater mit gelben Augen

**Königinnen:**

LICHTKRALLE- weiße Kätzin mit goldbraunen Flecken und blauen Augen, Muter von NEBELFELLS Jungen, Birkenjunges( silberweiße Kätzin) und Buchenjunges( hellgrauer Kater), zieht Flussjunges (grau gestreifte Kätzin), Abendjunges (braun gestreifter Kater) und Waldjunges (grau gefleckte Kätzin mit buschigen Schwanz) auf

SEEPELZ- grau gesprenkelt mit weißer Brust, Mutter von BUSCHFELLS Jungen: Goldjunges (hellbraune Kätzin) und Efeujunges (weiße Kätzin)

EICHHORNFELL- rotbraune Kätzin, erwartet LÖWENFARNS Junge, jüngste Königin

**Älteste**

WEIDENSCHWEIF- orangener Kater mit gelben Augen

STROMKRALLE- schwarz- weißer Kater

SANDPELZ- hellbraune Kätzin, älteste Kätzin im DonnerClan und SOMMERSTERNs Mutter

HIMMELFELL- weiß- graue Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen

**DonnerClan:**

**Anführer**:

WINTERSTERN- dunkelgrauer Kater mit violetten Augen

**WindClan:**

**Anführer: **

FLACKERSTERN- rot-goldener Kater mit orangenen Augen

**SchattenClan:**

**Anführer: **

SPRENKELSTERN- braun gefleckte Kätzin

**SternenClan:**

BLAUSTERN- blaugraue Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen

EICHENHERZ- dunkelbraun gestreifter Kater

DROSSELPELZ- hellbrauner Kater mit grauen Flecken und einer weißen Brust

TÜPFELBLATT- hübsche, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit weißer Nase und bernsteinfarbenen Augen

SCHNEEFELL- weiße Kätzin mit grauen Ohren und blauen Augen, Blausterns Schwester

MONDBLÜTE- grau gestreifte Kätzin, BLAUSTERNs Mutter

STEINFELL- blaugrauer Kater, BLAUSTERNs Sohn

LÖWENHERZ- großer, goldbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen

WEISSPELZ- großer, weißer Kater, SCHNEEFELLS Sohn

NEBELSTERN- blaugraue Kätzin, BLAUSTERNS Tochter

MOOSJUNGES- grau-weiße Kätzin, BLAUSTERNS Tochter, als Junges gestorben


	2. Alte Freunde

Der Mond tauchte die Senke in sein silbernes Licht. Auf dem grasbewachsenen Boden waren undeutlich zwei Gestalten zu erkennen, die eine breitschultrig und kräftig, die kleinere wand sich am Boden. Die große Gestalt, ein Kater, kauerte am Boden und redete leise auf die Kätzin ein.

Ein Rascheln.

Zwei weitere Katzen betraten die Senke.

Die hellere, eine kleine Katze schnüffelte an ihrer Flanke.

„Wie lange schon?" Der Kater schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Eichenherz, _wie lange schon_?"

„Ungefähr seit Mondaufgang."

Die zweite Katze, ein kleiner sandbraun- grauer Kater drehte sich um. „Tüpfelblatt, du weißt, dass du ihr nicht helfen kannst!"

Die schildpattfarbene Kätzin wirbelte herum. „Ich werde ihr helfen, Drosselpelz!"

Er duckte sich.

„Du weißt, dass du das nicht kannst. SternenClan Katzen bekommen niemals Junge."

Eichenherz fauchte. „Blaustern bekommt Junge, und diesmal werde ich ihr Vater sein!"

Drosselpelz Augen waren voller Trauer. „Ich war nie der Vater ihrer Jungen."

„Du hast sie geliebt!"

„Aber ich war nie mehr als ihr Freund."

Blaustern schnüffelte an den drei Jungen, die an ihrem Bauch lagen. Eins so braun wie Eichenherz, ein kleiner Kater, die zwei Kätzinnen grau getigert und gefleckt.

Die vier Katzen saßen da und warteten.

Das Fell der Jungen glühte. Blaustern presste noch ein letztes Mal die Nase in das Fell ihrer Jungen, dann waren sie verschwunden.

Später saßen nur noch Drosselpelz und Tüpfelblatt auf der Lichtung.

„Was ist geschehen? Wo sind die Jungen?"

Tüpfelblatts gelbe Augen waren voller Sorge. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber das Schicksal dieser Jungen wird das Schicksal der Clans bestimmen."


	3. Blausterns Wunsch

Schnee knirschte unter den Pfoten der FlussClan Patrouille. Dies war einer der kältesten Winter seit Katzengedenken.

Plötzlich hob Nebelfell den Kopf. Pinselohr sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist?"

Er schnüffelte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe irgendetwas gehört."

Ein quäkender Schrei erklang. Die graubraune Kätzin wirbelt herum. „Junge!" Mit aufgestelltem Fell verschwand sie zwischen den Bäumen. Als ihr Begleiter ankam, kauerte sie mit großen Bernsteinaugen neben einem kleinem Häufchen. Nebelfell beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Drei Junge, ein braungestreiftes und zwei graue. Pinselohr sah ihn an. „Wir müssen sie ins Lager bringen. Hier draußen sterben sie!" Der Kater sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus. Wir haben selber genügend Mäuler zu stopfen… ist ja gut" unterbrach er sich, als sie ihn mit ihrem Todesblick anfunkelte. „Wir nehmen sie mit."

…

Die Königinnen schliefen schon, als sich Nebelfell mit Pinselohr zu seiner Gefährtin Lichtkralle durchdrängten. Die gefleckte Kätzin lag zusammengerollt da, an ihre Flanke zwei winzige Junge gekuschelt. Jetzt hob sie den Kopf. „Nebelfell?" Ihre Stimme klang verschlafen. „Was ist?"

Die beiden Krieger setzten die Jungen ab. „Könntest du eventuell noch drei Junge aufnehmen?" Pinselohr klang bittend. Nebelfell erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Freundin sich schon lange Junge wünschte, aber noch keinen Gefährten hatte.

Lichtkralle schnüffelte an den Jungen und schob sie dann an ihren Bauch. Ihre blauen Augen wurden weich. „Wo kommen sie her?" „Ich weiße es nicht." Nebelfell nieste. „Wir haben sie im Schnee gefunden. Wie willst du sie nennen?"

Vor Lichtkralles Augen erschien das verschwommene Bild einer blaugrauen Kätzin.

_Abendjunges… Flussjunges… Waldjunges…_

„Der Kater heißt Abendjunges. Die kleine Gestreifte Flussjunges… und die mit dem buschigen Schwanz Waldjunges." Pinselohr wirkte überrascht. „Waldjunges? Na, du wirst es wissen." Die beiden Krieger verließen den Bau.

Die gefleckte Königin betrachtete ihre neuen Jungen.

_Danke._

Sie schloss ihre Augen.

Das ist Blaustern mit ihren Jungen...


End file.
